Pokemon: A New Start
by Bicjaggereich
Summary: Darren Arcorde is a young Aura Guardian who decides to travel the world. But when a young, brasj, raven haired girl appears, what can he do but get tangled in her mess? Teach aher a few things? Maybe so. FemAsh AshxOC Criticism allowed
_"I, Darren Ancorde, age 6 years old; resign my status as the Andera Pokemon League Champion."_

Andera. How many years ago was that? Another 6? Maybe I still have some old memories in the back of my head there. Enough talk, my name is Darren Ancorde, part of the Ancorde family of the Andera region. Thanks to my status, we hold 50% of all Master Balls in the Andera region; after my resignation we were seldom heard from again. Until, someone decides to challenge Eliza for the eigth gym battle. Never figured out how she got a Regigigas in the first place...

Enough talk, I am currently approaching the age of 12 years, and I'm an Aura Guardian. Was it my choice to become one? Yes and No. Yes on the side that Riolu, now Lucario was the first pokemon that I met, and I did choose to take him in. No, on the fact that I wasn't sure if it was the responsible thing to put a child through 2 years of intense training. I was 4 when I found Riolu for crying out loud!

Flashback

 _"Mama? Can Dawwen and I go pway pwease?"_

 _"Sure Lia, just be sure not to run into the tall grass"_

 _"Okay!"_

 _Darren and a girl named Lia ran outside to play some games. A bit of kickball here, and soccer there. Suddenly, Darren heard a cry from the woods. So being the smart child he was, he ran into said woods._

 _"Dawwen come back!"_

 _'What was that cry?'_

 _'Help... Me...'_

 _Up in front of him was a Riolu, but unlike others he had seen before, this one had a golden coat._

 _'A shiny pokemon'_

 _'Please... Help me...'_

 _'You can talk?'_

 _'Yes... But I can't... Walk... Much.. Farther..'_

 _The Riolu collapsed on the ground._

 _'What was he running from?'_

 _Suddenly a beam of light whizzed past his face!_

 _"URR!"_

 _'Ursaring? That ain't good. I need to make a B line towards the forest exit. From the sounds of it, it seems like there is only one Ursaring, but you can't be too safe. Carrying this Riolu will give the Ursaring the Riolu's scent. I need to zig zag across the forest in order to make it back. But by then, I would have exhausted all my energy, and Ursaring are fast. It's almost nightfall...'_

 _Another Hyper Beam barely missed him._

 _'That's my cue to get outta here.'_

 _Moving very cautiously in a zig zag manner, Darren managed to keep ahead barely of the trailing Ursaring, by the end of it all Darren was exhausted. Then in a few more steps an event would change his life forever._

 _Snap!_

 _"Oof!"_

 _'I can't feel my legs now. I'm in no condition to walk and carry this riolu anymore, I have to recuporate.'_

 _Darren pulled himself towards a small rock with the Riolu on his back, he saw the damage. His foot twisted his ankle out of position. As soon as he saw his ankle all he wanted to do was scream, but he knew he couldn't. For the safety of this shiny Riolu, he was so close to the forest exit._

 _'If I scream, we're both dead.'_

 _Then he saw it. The over looming shadow of that Ursaring, stalking slowly towards him. The Hibernator pokemon haa tracked his scent._

 _'So, this is how it ends then. Well, I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you, Riolu. But I'll use whatever remains of my strength to protect you.'_

 _He stood guard over the Riolu, or at least tried to, and spread his arms across, blocking the Ursaring from getting to the Riolu._

 _"You'll have to get past me in order to reach him!"_

 _The mighty Ursaring roared, and his hands glowed in a white vibrant cover._

 _'Hammer arm' thought Darren. 'At least it will push me far enough into the grave.'_

 _Unbeknownst to either, the Riolu started to glow white, and quickly began to grow. He recieved spikes on his hands and one on his chest. His tattered golden coat now refreshed, and gleaming in the moonlight. Watching the fight on, the Riolu prior to evolution was shocked at how one stranger decided to defend him from harm. Now, it was his turn to repay him back._

 _'Thank you for your help, Darren. It only makes it fair to pay you back.'_

 _Lucario met the hammer arm head on with power up punch, and soon another familiar voice was heard._

 _"Garchomp, let's go!"_

 _ **"Gar!"**_

 _"Mom!"_

 _The same woman talking to Lia earlier popped on with a female Garchomp. Also addressed mother by Darren._

 _"Darren, are you ok? You're not hurt anywhere are you?"_

 _"_ _ **Urrr!"**_

 _Ursaring is charging up a Hyper Beam at both of them._

 _"Garchomp! Use protect!"_

 ** _"Gar!"_**

 _The Mach pokemon lit up a blue barrier just in the knick of time._

 _"I see you have a Lucario there, why don't you handle the battle?"_

 _"Yes mom. Lucario, Aura Sphere!"_

 _A blue orb of energy left Lucario's palms and slammed straight into Ursaring. Now reeling from the damage, Ursaring was now very angry. It lit up one of it's arms into a very vibrant white, similar to the moon._

 _'Focus Punch. I can't let Lucario take a hit like that'_

 _"High Jump Kick!"_

 _Lucario's foot turned red as it slammed straight into Ursaring's jaw, hitting a pressure point. Ursaring is now dazed and vulnerable._

 _"Lucario, finish this off with Vibration Punch!"_

 _Lucario's fist started to vibrate, and when it hit optimal speed, it slammed into Ursaring's gut._

 _Vibration Punch is a move that breaks down everything at an atomic level. As a result, atoms get split as the move hits, which guarantees bypassing Protect, King's Shield, and both barriers; Reflect, and Light Screen._

 _The Ursaring hurled back, it has now fainted. A pokeball was thrown, and caught the Ursaring no problem._

 _"Mom, why..." But the words could'nt escape from his mouth. It was a tiring journey indeed."_

 _Next morning_

 _"You sir, are in big trouble young man!"_

 _We see Darren getting a scolding from his mother._

 _"You wanna know why?"_

 _"Mom I already know why. You don't need to make it more clear."_

" _Hila, leave him be. It's not all that bad."_

 _"Say what you want Derrick, but do you think he's ready right now?"_

 _"That's for him to discover. Now why don't I speak with him."_

 _The woman, known as Hila left the room._

 _"Now Darren, you did a good job rescuing that Lucario, when it was a Riolu. Lucario are rare, but shiny ones are even moreso. It's too early for you to be an official Pokemon trainer, but you can still become an Aura Guardian. What do you say?"_

 _"Dad, You're an Aura Guardian?"_

 _"That's right son! From Sir Aaron's line we are pure and bred. You still need to answer my question though."_

 _'Lucario, what are the advantages of being an Aura Guar...'_

 _"No pesky rules of trainer limits, unlimited Mega Evolutions, and no one who will bother you by official Pokemon League Rules. All we ask is a pure heart."_

 _"And if I decline?"_

 _"You will still have Lucario, just much later."_

 _"Very well, I accept."_

Flashback end

So for 6 years I have trained vigorously. Even when I got all eight badges in fifteenday, and even when I became Andera's Pokemon League Champion at 6, I dtill trained. Every day was rigorous with meditation, restriction on diet, practicing to conjure and use aura from the start, mixed martial arts combat, and even insane strength, and intelligence training. By then, I could lift a 70 ton boulder with my aura powers activated, and was able to beat a Metagross at Chess. Of course, no one but my family knew of this.

Lucario recieved a ton of training too. From what Dad said, my Lucario had perfect internal values, unlike his whom had near perfect, but near is so close. He knew my Lucario would later on overshadow his. And one day, they battled, and my Lucario won. Most of their training was actually learning how to speak, and use aura and pychic moves to bypass pokemon immunities.

"Ok dad, I'm ready to train more."

"Darren, I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"I only have one thing left to teach you. Over these 6 years, you never gave up, and absorbed information like a sponge. It's now time for you to head out on your own, and discover the world for yourself."

"Dad, I..."

"No need for talk now. It's time for me to teach you a song passed down by Aura Guardian to Aura Guradian. It's a song known as Geezer in the Dusk."

"What kind of song is th.."

But before I could complain, he started to sing.

 _"Ore wa ne kamome ni horeta tasogare oyaji_

 _Ore wa ne kamome ni horeta tasogare oyaji_

 _Aoi umi o nagamete wa naki_

 _Aoi minato wa kamome koishkute_

 _Ore wa ne kamome ni horeta tasogare oyaji_

 _Ore wa ne kamome ni horeta tasogare oyaji"_

Before I knew it, I had tears streaming down my eyes. This song alone was a goodbye gift from my dad to me. Now it was my turn to pass down their legacy.

"Hope we didn't miss anything."

I turned to see my mom with her Garchomp, Lia and Eliza looking at us, Lia and Eliza were both shedding tears, although Eliza a bit moreso.

"Darren, do you really have to go?"

"I would guess so. No use staying in Andera too long. Besides, you guys still need to run the gym plus the garden."

"Darren, when you come back, I'll beat you in a pokemon battle!"

"Maybe in a few years Lia."

"Darren."

I looked at my mom, whom was smiling. She had several suitcases with her.

"I packed all the requirements you'll need to make the journey. Including more Aura Guardian costumes. Please, promise me you'll be safe."

"I can't guarantee it but I'll try."

"Regigigas and I would like to rematch you one day."

"Maybe when I return."

I walked over to the ship headed for my next destination.

"Bye Darren! Have a safe trip, and be sure to take pictures!"

"Bye everyone!" I yelled as loud as I could. Hey, I tried.

Now looking at my map, I was wondering where the boat leads.

'Kanto huh? Then I guess we'll start there.'

HONK HONK!

'Kanto here I come.'


End file.
